OI010: Stage Fight!
Pokémon World |guest =Kay |machars =Ash, Misty, Tracey |rchars =Jessie, James, Professor Oak |michars =Kay, Roger, Len, Anne |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Misty's Togepi, Team Rocket's Meowth, Ash's Squirtle, Misty's Staryu, Misty's Psyduck, Tracey's Marill, James' Weezing, James' Victreebel, Machoke, Clefable, Hitmonchan, Kay's Raichu, Abra, Mr. Mime, Chansey, Jynx |local =Pokémon Showboat |b1 =Coral-Eye Badge.png }} is the 10th episode of Pokémon: Adventures in the Orange Islands. Synopsis Ash, Misty, and Tracey buy tickets to the Pokémon Showboat, a wonderful carnival where Pokémon can speak and perform plays. A young actress from the performance has been having problems with her Raichu ever since it shocked her early in their relationship. Ash and Pikachu may be able to help, but of course, they'll have to deal with Team Rocket first, as they attempt to steal all the talking Pokémon. Episode Plot The heroes, passing through a town, hear an announcer telling of a show on a boat. Seeing it might be fun, they decide to get in. A Hitmonchan tells Clefable that he does not want to give up. The Clefable lets him know she will be there. The Machoke does not want to give up the title of Champion and the battle starts. They punch each other, but Machoke lost. The Abra counts time and it is up, so Hitmonchan wins. The Clefable and Hitmonchan hug each other and the story ends. The crowd, including the gang, enjoyed this play. Togepi runs away, so Ash and Misty follow it. Misty gets it before it runs to the stage, but she, Ash and Tracey see three people with microphones. The Hitmonchan tells Clefable he cannot stay, as he needs to go to become a Champion. Clefable understands and knows he will be back. The heroes see the people borrowed the voices for the Pokémon. A woman hushes them, as they are disturbing the play, then notices Ash's Pikachu and their bond. The play ends, the Pokémon bow down and (the voice actors) thank them for watching, then dance. The woman tells her Raichu to come for the finale, but Raichu seems somewhat scared and does not want to. Later, the heroes are allowed to travel via the boat, as the actors need to go to next island. Ash wishes they can repay them. The actors thinks they can, as they can show Kay, the woman with Raichu, to show the bond. Kay and Ash accept, though Misty sees it is another promise Ash cannot complete. Team Rocket see this and James and Meowth imagine themselves as stars. Jessie pounds them, thinking they need to capture the Pokémon for the boss so he'd promote them. Ash tells Kay that every Pokémon has different personality (just like people) and she needs to know her Raichu's. Tracey sees Ash knows what he is talking about, but Misty remembers Brock told him about this. Ash tells the secret of Electric Pokémon, but does not remember what it is, causing Misty to be angered. Ash asks how they perform, so Kay tells some sentences. Raichu refuses to open its mouth to pretend it is talking and makes a jolt. Ash tries to calm it down and gets electrocuted. Kay tells Raichu that was an awful act, making Raichu more depressed. During the night, Ash asks Kay if Raichu is afraid of her. Kay admits it is she who is afraid of Raichu. When she met Raichu, they hugged each other, but Raichu let out a jolt, causing Kay to throw it away in fear. Since then, Raichu knows she is afraid and this causes it to be that way. Ash knows if she tells Raichu how she feels, everything will work out it needs to be. Team Rocket spy and release a torpedo, hitting the ship. Raichu is about to fall down, so Kay gets it. Raichu releases electricity, but Kay does not let go of it, calming it down. Kay lets it know she is not afraid of it. Ash arrives and Team Rocket appear, warning them they have the boat wrapped by explosives. Ash wants to fight, but hearing the actors telling him the boat is everything they got, he submits. Team Rocket got everyone tied up and announce they will capture their Pokémon, despite their wishes. Meowth tells the Pokémon he is their new master and they need to obey. Raichu is afraid, so Meowth yells at it and gets electrocuted. The actors appear behind the curtain and nod to Hitmonchan. The latter nods in acknowledgement and punches James. The Pokémon stand up and tell Team Rocket they will not obey them. Team Rocket are surprised to hear them talk. The heroes attempt to get free and Togepi got loose. Hitmonchan's Fire Punch hits James' face and gets burned. The latter sends Victreebel and gets bitten by it. Weezing uses Smokescreen, causing everyone to cough. The heroes got free, so Misty goes to see if the actors are all right, while Tracey and Ash go to fight Team Rocket. Pikachu's Thunderbolt electrocutes them, while Marill's Water Gun soaks them wet. The actors got free and Kay visits Raichu. Raichu releases a jolt, but hearing from Kay she is not afraid, Raichu hugs her. Pikachu electrocutes an unhappy Team Rocket with Thunder and they blast off via Raichu's Mega Punch. Everyone is happy to see the bond of Kay and Raichu. Next day, the heroes contact Prof. Oak and tell him about the show. Oak tells he will have to see the show one day. Suddenly, Kay appears, with a problem that an actor, Roger, cannot perform. Because of Weezing's Smokescreen, Roger got affected and is afraid he will have to cancel the show. Raichu pushes Kay, wanting her to take his place. Roger accepts and the heroes offer help as well. Raichu announces the play. Ash's Pikachu comes to support Raichu, announcing the act. Tracey, Misty, Ash and the actors' Pokémon appear and dance, while Misty and Tracey spread sprinkles. The Pokémon and people have fun as the show continues. Debuts Characters *Kay *Roger *Len *Anne Trivia *The talking Pokémon are a result of Pokémon Ventriloquism, the art of throwing your voice to a puppet to make it look like it's talking. *This episode aired two years after Pokémon I Choose You!. *The "Who's that Pokémon?" in this episode is Golduck. *As this episode included Jynx, who was considered a controversial Pokémon at the time due to its original design, it was removed from Pokémon.com along with another pair of season 2 episodes for the same reason in 2013, and the list was renumbered in 2014 to make it a 49-episode season without these episodes. It was subsequently removed from rotation and has not been licensed out on the newer DVD release of the Orange Islands arc or Netflix, and the region 4 Australian box set featuring season 2 was re-released as a 49-episode season rather than the previous 52-episode season it was released as before. It is also never shown in certain other countries that air the English dub or a dub that is based on the 4Kids dub. Gallery The clown promotes the show OI010 2.jpg Hitmonchan and Machoke punch each other OI010 3.jpg Hitmonchan won OI010 4.jpg Misty catches Togepi running away OI010 5.jpg Ash gets electrocuted OI010 6.jpg The Pokémon dance OI010 7.jpg Raichu is not on good terms with its mistress OI010 8.jpg Jessie pounds James and Meowth OI010 9.jpg The heroes got tied up OI010 10.jpg Misty gets annoyed by Ash's answer OI010 11.jpg Kay's memory OI010 12.jpg Team Rocket swoop down OI010 13.jpg Raichu electrocutes Meowth OI010 14.jpg Hitmonchan punches James OI010 15.jpg Team Rocket hear the talking Pokémon OI010 16.jpg James got burned OI010 17.jpg Kay is not afraid of Raichu OI010 18.jpg Raichu and Pikachu perform }} Category:Pokémon: Adventures in the Orange Islands Episodes Category:Episodes written by Hideki Sonoda Category:Episodes by one-time storyboarders Category:Episodes directed by Osamu Inoue Category:Episodes animated by Shin'ichirō Kajiura